


Essence of You

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk is bored. Himchan is a shiny new toy, just out of his grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essence of You

The room was dark and all around him Yongguk could smell the faint musk of arousal. He took a sip of his vodka martini, the noise and crowdedness of the environment making him nauseous. Beside him, his friend Jinseok leaned against the tip rail, far more engrossed in the atmosphere than Yongguk could bring himself to be despite the circumstances.  
  
It was a Saturday night and Jinseok had decided that Yongguk needed a little bit of fun. Something different. He worked a demanding desk job that made him bored out of his mind but it paid the bills and that’s all Yongguk needed right now. He was at a low point in his life – he had no partner, no close family and most of his old friends had gone off to university while Yongguk didn’t have the brains to even think of such a thing. He found life monotonous. The only things that gave him any enjoyment in life now were his weekend bar stints with Jinseok and the hope that somehow, someday he’d find a new job that was interesting. Something that gave him the motivation to actually want to achieve. Yongguk had no motivation or inspiration filling out forms all day, Monday to Friday, nine ‘til five.  
  
It was pretty obvious that Yongguk had fallen into a depression of some sorts and as his friend, Jinseok took it upon himself to relieve Yongguk, even if it was just a little bit. That was why they were currently sitting in a strip club as close as physically possible to the stage where some muscled guy was gyrating to a pulsating beat which didn’t sit right with Yongguk. Although he preferred men, he wasn’t into this kind of thing. At all.  
  
Even though Yongguk wanted a bit of change in his life, he wished that he was spending his Saturday night in the usual bar with Jinseok rather than in this place. All around him, sweaty old men with glints in their eyes were hollering at the current performer, some of them even leaning over the customary rail just to throw their tips and it made Yongguk’s nose wrinkle in disgust. He wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to be feeling; it was his first time in a strip club, but he was pretty sure it’d be his last time in one as well.  
  
“Come on, Bbang, let yourself go for once,” Jinseok nudged him, tearing his hungry eyes away from the current performer. “You’re too composed. You need to learn how to have fun.”  
  
“I am having fun.” Yongguk raised his martini glass, voice loud to carry over the vulgar remarks of the spectators. He hoped he would sound convincing but even he could hear the flat note in his voice.  
  
“Don’t lie to me,” Jinseok chuckled, turning back to watch the show, head tilted slightly in Yongguk’s direction. “When was the last time you got laid, huh? A year? A year and a half? Why don’t you just enjoy the show?”  
  
Yongguk frowned and took another sip of his drink, not answering his friend. Jinseok was right, though. It had been just over a year and a half – a year and seven months, to be exact – since Yongguk had gotten laid. Nineteen torturous months. He got urges, of course he did, but for some reason he just couldn’t act on them. He wasn’t sure if it was the depression that was causing it, or if he just hadn’t met any guys who were worthy of him (his ego soared through the roof when his spirits were high) but this dry spell had definitely been his longest.  
  
Nineteen months.  
  
He didn’t know why Jinseok had brought the subject up. It wasn’t like he could do anything here, anyway, this was just a strip club. Yongguk was pretty sure there was a “no touching the strippers” rule.  
  
The dancer on stage finally removed his last article of clothing and Jinseok hollered a little too loudly, throwing some balled up notes in the dancer’s general direction. Yongguk hoped that his friend hadn’t tipped too much – Jinseok didn’t make a fortune as a music store cashier and Yongguk didn’t want him spending his week’s wages tipping some stripper who he’d likely never see again.  
  
“Having fun?” Yongguk joked, raising an eyebrow. Jinseok didn’t even look at him as he anticipated the next performer, but he nodded. Yongguk chuckled.  
  
The martini was starting to go through him and he excused himself to use the bathroom, stumbling past the growing crowd, the alcohol making him just the slightest bit unsteady on his feet. He took his time, thankful to be away from the testosterone-filled expanse, but he knew Jinseok would probably come looking for him if he stayed away too long so begrudgingly he made his way back to his table at the front, anticipating the next performer just for the sake of appeasing Jinseok so that the older male would let him go home.  
  
Just as he sat down, the music dipped in volume until it was completely muted and the lights darkened, a commercialized voice playing over the speakers.  
  
“Next up we have our newest addition, Kim Himchan,” was the simple announcement but the voice was drowned out by the roars of the customers who were almost leaning over the railings awaiting this Himchan. The last performer must have finished up while Yongguk was in the bathroom.  
  
The music started up again, but it was different this time. It was a slow beat and the quiet, rhythmic bass felt good as it filled Yongguk. Curiously, he looked to the stage, smoke machines on either side clouding the center as a light blue backlight shone down, revealing the silhouette of a man. The man had his back to the pole and it was evident that this performance was different to the rest. The crowd stayed fairly silent as they anticipated him; this must have been a special performance or something because Yongguk had already endured god knows how long of these men bellowing and whooping at the performers and finally they were quiet. The music was different, too. It didn’t scream raw sex like the past performances had; this one was slower, more sensual. The kind of thing that enticed people.  
  
A few seconds into the song and the man slid his hand up the pole, hand moving up his thigh. He turned his upper body, facing the crowd with his head tilted down, eyes closed as both hands glided down the pole. Slowly his body started to move around, the toes of his calf-high boots pointing out. There was something sensual about the way he moved and Yongguk didn’t dare tear his eyes away, preferring this to the grotty, loud performances of before.  
  
The man’s head tilted back as the song continued, the bass echoing through the room and his leg wrapped around the pole, eyes opening sleepily for the first time, a sensual smile spreading across his face. Yongguk swallowed thickly and suddenly felt his cock twitch. The shape of the dancer’s face… there was no way that he was legal. He blushed in the darkness even though it was impossible for anybody to see but still he didn’t tear his eyes away from Himchan’s form. That smile, those eyes… the way his leg bent around the pole exposing the milky skin of his thigh… it did something to him.  
  
As Himchan’s leg bent around the pole, he seemed to ascend it with ease. He climbed higher as the tension in the song rose, spinning around, back arched deliciously, the deliberate lighting highlighting his pale skin. Yongguk was amazed at how simple he made the move look but he could see lean muscles straining in Himchan’s arms. It must have taken a lot of strength and dedication to be able to move as fluidly, as perfectly as that.  
Yongguk couldn’t help noticing now what the dancer was wearing. The black leather hotpants accentuated the slimness of his hips and the delicate curves of his slender body, and his jacket (Yongguk called it a jacket, but it was cropped to lie just above the ribcage) was sequined to let sparkles shine off him in the light. They kissed Yongguk’s skin and a shiver ran down his spine.  
  
“Enjoying it?” Jinseok said quietly, his voice a hushed whisper but Yongguk couldn’t even respond. His mouth was dry as he watched Himchan work around the pole and deep in his mind he wondered if Himchan could move so gracefully around other things as well. Yongguk’s lap, for example. He wondered what the boy’s voice sounded like…  
  
As the haunting lyrics of the song began, Himchan’s movements seemed to become more passionate and his eyes closed once again in concentration. Effortlessly he moved so that he was upside down, hanging on to the pole only by one arm and one leg while his free hand moved in time to the music, heeled boot pointing outwards and gradually back in until he was once again wrapped around the pole, sliding back down slowly.  
  
Himchan continued like that throughout the entire song, fluidly moving around the pole as If he’d been born doing it. The whole experience was just so… artistic that Yongguk didn’t expect it to be found in a strip club, let alone one as average as this. At one point, Himchan seemed to let go of the pole completely and in a motion that almost looked like falling, he inched to the floor. Yongguk’s heart raced, thinking it was some kind of mistake but just as Himchan was about to hit the ground, he stopped and began to slowly spin again.  
  
Yongguk’s heart didn’t slow down after that.  
  
When Himchan’s sensual dance came to an end, Yongguk couldn’t even bring himself to applaud or throw tips. He was still trapped in the world that seemed to open up just as Himchan had started to move around that damn pole. He could still feel the slow bass, still see the muscles in Himchan’s arms as held himself up and still feel the aching desire that made him crave Himchan in ways which he didn’t even understand. His mind was a mess.  
  
Himchan smiled on stage, one hand clasped around the pole, breathing deeply from exertion and he bowed his head. As he looked back up, his eyes seemed to lock directly with Yongguk’s and it was like something molten knotting his stomach. Himchan’s sex appeal had hit Yongguk in the face the moment he saw him but it wasn’t the kind of sex appeal that made Yongguk want to grab his wrist and drag him off to his car and fuck him raw in the backseat. No, this was different. It was slower, more intimate. Yongguk suddenly felt his passion return to him as his eyes lingered on the dancer’s and he promised himself that somehow, some way, he would get Himchan by the end of the night.  
  
The magic was ruined when new music started. Himchan had to run forward to collect his tips before the next performer came on and Yongguk twitched when Himchan crouched within touching distance, picking up a tip that Jinseok has mindlessly thrown to him. Yongguk just stared as Himchan lifted his head and met his own eyes for a second time that night, this time with a knowing look. He smirked. Yongguk blanched.  
  
He watched as Himchan tore his eyes away from Yongguk, collecting the rest of his tips before disappearing into the darkness without a backward glance. Yongguk’s eyes were fixated on where Himchan had vanished and he wasn’t quite sure what to do next. He couldn’t go backstage but he didn’t want to just sit there, either. He wanted to find his dancer.  
  
“I could really do with another margarita,” Jinseok stated, stretching a little. He didn’t look as flustered as Yongguk felt. “Why don’t you go to the bar and get hyung another drink?”  
  
Yongguk rolled his eyes at his friend but nodded nonetheless. The two were downing cocktails tonight like they were teenage girls but it was a nice break from the usual beer and soju that they drank together.  
  
The bar was crowded and Yongguk had to wait a while to get served. He tapped his fingers on the counter, deep in thought; he had no idea on how he was going to get Himchan alone, not to mention how he was going to find a way into Himchan’s leather hotpants. He knew nothing about strip club etiquette other than the simply unspoken rule - “no touching the strippers”. But… Himchan hadn’t stripped. As far as Yongguk had seen tonight, Himchan wasn’t a stripper so maybe those rules didn’t apply to him? Yongguk didn’t know.  
  
Finally, the cocktails were poured and Yongguk was back on his way to the table. Sitting down, he placed Jinseok’s margarita in front of him and watched as the older man flipped through his wallet, a frown on his face.  
  
“Man, I’m broke… I’m gonna have to pay you back for this, if ya don’t mind,” Jinseok’s brow furrowed and Yongguk nodded with a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He had more important things to be worrying about right now, like how he was going to even find Himchan. He chewed his lip and then turned to his friend, not really sure how he was going to word his next sentence but he took a deep breath and decided he may as well try to figure it out.  
  
“Uh… hyung, how does one go about… hiring a stripper?”  
  
Jinseok eyed him carefully and then he burst into laughter. “God, you’re always so damn formal, Yongguk. But you just choose your guy and ask to go to the VIP room. Why, you interested in someone? I bet it’s that jailbait pole dancer, ain’t it?”  
  
Yongguk’s face flushed at Jinseok’s words and he was thankful that it was dark. He nodded, figuring that Jinseok would find out sooner or later anyway. His friend’s face broke into a broad grin at Yongguk’s affirmation.  
  
“Well, you better get him before someone else does. I don’t wanna be hangin’ around here all night, Guk, it’s already late.”  
  
“It doesn’t really matter, anyway. I probably won’t be able to find him,” Yongguk sighed, starting to feel his confidence waver.  
  
“Oh really?” Jinseok nodded his head, eyes flicking to something behind Yongguk. “Ain’t that him over there?”  
  
Yongguk turned around and his heart stuttered as he saw Himchan scantily clad, teetering in his boots over by the bar. He was confused – weren’t the dancers supposed to stay within their confines when they weren’t on stage? Yongguk blinked, chewing on his bottom lip but his rage started to build when he saw the men at the bar leering at him. It was clear that Himchan was uncomfortable, even though he was trying hard to hide it, but there was something about the expression on his face that made Yongguk snap. He rose to his feet, not quite sure what he was doing and strode right up to the bar, approaching Himchan hesitantly. He stopped when he was by Himchan’s side, reaching out for his wrist and clearing his throat. “Excuse me.”  
  
Himchan flinched when Yongguk made contact with his wrist and he pulled away, a disgusted expression crossing his features. “Hey, what part of no touching don’t you understand, you creep?”  
  
Yongguk blinked, taken aback by Himchan’s response. He had no words to say and the dancer seemed to realize that Yongguk wasn’t like the other perverted men who were leering at Himchan in ways that made Yongguk’s blood boil (even though Yongguk kind of had dishonorable intentions himself). Himchan hesitated for a second before he stepped away from the bar, pulling Yongguk along with him gently by his elbow and bowing his head slightly when they got to an emptier area.  
  
“I’m sorry for that… we have this rule here and I thought you were trying to drag me off somewhere and…” he looked up at Yongguk, abashed. “It’s my first week here and all I seem to do is screw up. I’m alright on stage but as soon as I’ve stopped dancing, I don’t know what to do with myself. If any of the managers saw me outside of the dressing room then I’d be in for it again but I have a friend who works at the bar, and--”  
  
Yongguk pressed a finger to his lips, smiling softly. Now that he was actually talking to Himchan he felt kind of... rude for what he was about to ask of him, but it was Himchan’s job. He was paid to perform and a performance was what Yongguk wanted.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it alright? If it makes you feel better, it’s my first time at one of these places and… I don’t really know what I’m supposed to be doing. Actually, I could use your help. If I wanted to rent someone to give me a lap dance, how would I do that?” he raised an eyebrow at the dancer.  
  
Himchan blushed. He was much more beautiful close-up; his eyes were perfectly shaped, his lips were plump and looked intoxicating when they parted and his face was just uncommonly pretty. His makeup, although slightly running, had also been perfectly done. His eyes looked huge and suddenly wide as Yongguk fired his question.  
  
“Well. Well you’d have to go to the VIP room… I think…? Or you could just tell me who you want to hire and I can get it done for you right now.” Himchan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“Uh, well, the thing is…” Yongguk swallowed, looking Himchan straight in the eye. “I wanna hire you.”  
  
Himchan hesitated for a second before a semi-professional look crossed his face and he nodded, reaching out his hand to interlock his fingers with Yongguk’s, looking him up and down before pulling him away, towards the private rooms. Yongguk whipped his head around, eyes scanning the room for Jinseok. He relaxed when he saw the older man sitting at their table, giving Yongguk a thumbs-up.  
  
  
The room was small, but not stuffy. There was a bar in the corner and a red leather couch flat back against the wall. For some reason in that moment, Yongguk didn’t feel nervous at all. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that he was finally alone with Himchan, finally one step closer to getting what he wanted, but all he felt was a slow-burning confidence that was growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He looked up at Himchan who was leaning against the door, eyes trained on Yongguk’s figure. For the second time that night, Himchan’s eyes dragged over Yongguk’s body, slower this time than before. When he was satisfied, he started slowly advancing towards Yongguk, a sly smile on his face. Yongguk wondered where Himchan got his confidence from, but then he remembered some old quote about how a woman should be a lady in public and a tiger in the bedroom. Himchan wasn’t a woman, but it still applied. The dancer’s eyes were locked on Yongguk’s as if he was a predator about to pounce on his prey and a chill ran down the older man’s spine. He loved it.  
  
When Himchan was almost pressed flush against Yongguk, he began to push him back slowly, nudging him onto the couch. Yongguk gladly sat down, allowing Himchan to take control of the situation. His pants were already too tight and he was sure Himchan could tell.  
  
Himchan sat down in Yongguk’s lap, facing him and he pressed his lips to the older man’s ear. “Tell me what you want,” he purred huskily, the sound and proximity of Himchan causing Yongguk’s cock to twitch and he swallowed back a groan, looking up at Himchan through lust-clouded eyes.  
  
“You know what I want,” Yongguk replied, hands fluttering at his sides. He desperately wanted to rip Himchan’s poor excuse for a top off, rub him through his leather hotpants until the dancer cried out to be fucked and litter his neck with love bites but he had to stay still and keep his hands to himself. For now.  
  
Himchan cocked his head to the side, one corner of his mouth twisting into a smirk. He lowered his lips until they were ghosting over Yongguk’s, his warm breath tickling Yongguk’s skin. “You and I both know I can’t give you what you want. This is a strip club, not a brothel. You can look, but you can’t touch. That means I have total control over you right now,” he slowly pressed his hips against Yongguk’s, dark eyes gleaming.  
  
At Himchan’s words, Yongguk snapped. One arm wrapped tightly around his slim waist while the other tangled in the back of his hair, fisting around the strands as he brought Himchan’s head down, pressing his lips to the dancer’s in a rough, heated kiss. Himchan let out a muffled squeal as Yongguk took control and he tried to pull away by instinct, but Yongguk’s grip was too tight. It’s not like he didn’t want the kiss though, it’s not like he hadn’t been teasing Yongguk all the while they were alone just so that he could get this reaction.  
  
Eventually Himchan’s body started to respond against Yongguk’s. His arms wrapped around the older man’s neck and he returned Yongguk’s feverish kisses, his lips hot and desperate against the other’s. Yongguk hummed in approval when he felt that Himchan wasn’t resisting anymore and it spurred him on, giving him more confidence. He could feel Himchan everywhere, and it didn’t help that he was almost pinned in a sitting position when really he wanted to slam the dancer against the wall and taste every inch of his body. Yongguk liked being in control.  
  
He decided enough was enough and slid his hands underneath Himchan’s milky thighs, lifting him in place. Himchan let out a mewl that churned Yongguk’s insides and clung onto him, pressing his shapely lips to the older’s neck. Yongguk almost growled as he slammed Himchan roughly against the wall, tightening the dancer’s taut thighs around his waist. Himchan gasped, pulling away from Yongguk’s neck to stare into his eyes. Yongguk gazed at the dancer, panting heavily as the atmosphere became thick with lust. Himchan’s eyes were glazed, narrowed as he tried to assess Yongguk’s needs.  
  
“I thought you just wanted a lap dance,” Himchan accused, albeit with a hint of playfulness. His voice was dropped low and Yongguk still couldn’t believe that a boy with such a sweet face could have a voice that dripped with husky tones and sent surprising shivers down his spine.  
  
“You’re naïve,” Yongguk responded, gazing at Himchan for a few more seconds before setting him down on the ground and pressing himself against the dancer, a smirk spreading across his features. “First, I need to get you out of all these clothes. What is this anyway, hm?” Yongguk teased before ripping Himchan’s sequined top off, letting it drop to the floor and pressing his lips against the dancer’s ear. “Honestly, Himchan, your whole appearance is practically screaming ‘fuck me’. Is that what you want?” He purred, tugging on the younger’s earlobe.  
  
Himchan’s eyes fluttered shut and his head tipped back, lips parting silently.  
  
“I don’t even know your name…” he whispered. Yongguk didn’t miss the way Himchan tripped over the syllables, biting his lip, causing Yongguk to pin him harder against the wall. Himchan squealed in pain while Yongguk simply smirked.  
  
“My name is Yongguk,” he muttered in a hushed tone, deciding that the time for conversation was over. “But by the look of that pretty face of yours, you can call me hyung.” Yongguk hissed the word, making the younger of the two squirm delicately against Yongguk’s strong grasp.  
  
Himchan moaned and bucked his hips into Yongguk’s, unable to stand being teased any longer. Yongguk grasped both of his hips, holding him down whilst pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses down the dancer’s neck. Himchan’s head lulled to the side, a few soft whimpers escaping his throat as the anticipation smoldered through his veins.  
  
“You’re needy, aren’t you?” Yongguk bit Himchan’s neck, enticing a moan from the dancer’s lips. He exhaled at the sound, his hand sliding down Himchan’s naked torso to his hotpants, swiftly popping the button. “Want it that bad, do you?”  
  
Himchan nodded wordlessly, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Yongguk’s ministrations. It didn’t take long before the clothing was pooled around Himchan’s ankles – all that remained on his body were those killer boots that had him towering over Yongguk, and a lacy, black G string that had Yongguk’s eyes widening some at how little it left to the imagination.  
  
“You look so fucking delicious. I hope you’re as good as you look,” he muttered, stepping away to admire the boy in front of him. Himchan was panting, his face flushed, lips parted delectably. Yongguk thought about how good Himchan would look on his knees, those pink lips wrapped around his throbbing cock…  
  
“Take your boots off, but leave that thing on,” he pointed to the G string, licking his lips as he gripped the hem of his shirt, carelessly pulling it over his head and letting it drop.  
  
Himchan trembled slightly, bending down to unbuckle his boots. Yongguk took the time to kick his shoes off, undoing the clasp of his jeans and letting them hang open as he admired the curves of Himchan’s slim body, the color of his skin… he was a diamond in the rough. Yongguk didn’t know what a beauty like Himchan was doing in a place like this, but he was in complete awe of the younger boy. He deserved better than this. Yongguk was going to make sure that Himchan felt his worth.  
  
“Come here,” Yongguk purred when Himchan had kicked both boots off. The dancer looked at him nervously, his earlier confidence seemingly vanished. Yongguk’s gaze was dark as Himchan advanced slowly towards him but his arms were warm. They encircled around Himchan’s waist tightly, pulling his lithe body against Yongguk’s once again.  
  
“If my boss finds us here, I’ll get fired,” he whispered shakily, “but this job is terrible. The only good thing so far has been this night… meeting you has made it worthwhile…”  
  
Yongguk pressed his lips to Himchan’s to silence the younger boy, his hands sliding over the dancer’s ass. Himchan gasped a little into the kiss, parting his lips and tugging on Yongguk’s lower lip eagerly. Yongguk could feel just how much Himchan wanted to be fucked; the dancer’s G string strained visibly against his erection which made Yongguk glow with pride. He was having a hard time controlling himself but it had just been so long since he’d gotten laid. He wanted to prolong it, to make it memorable.  
  
Yongguk’s hand found its way into Himchan’s and he stepped back again, slowly edging backwards with a smirk on his face, leading Himchan to the bar. It’s a pity, he thought, that he hadn’t poured them both a drink before they got started. Then again, Yongguk had probably already had too much to drink.  
  
“Hyung..?” Himchan tried the word out. Yongguk liked the way it sounded.  
  
“Mmh?” Yongguk tilted his head to the side, spinning them around when his back hit the bar so that Himchan was pressed against the polished surface.  
  
"Hyung, please be gentle," Himchan muttered quietly, his cheeks flushing. Yongguk leaned in slowly, both hands gripping the wooden bar surface, encasing Himchan in his grasp.  
  
"Gentle isn't my specialty," Yongguk mumbled, pressing a kiss to Himchan's neck. "But for you, I will try."  
  
Himchan exhaled quietly, tracing his fingertips up Yongguk's sides and over the muscles of his chest, his heart fluttering too fast. Yongguk could hear the gentle thrum in the quiet room and he smiled, nipping the younger's neck before slipping his hands back under Himchan's thighs, hoisting him up onto the bar counter.  
  
"Do you have... any lube?" Yongguk asked, already knowing that there was no way that the dancer would carry a sachet of lube around in his hotpants while performing on stage.  
  
Himchan shook his head, his lower lip quivering once as he looked down at Yongguk through half-lidded eyes. Yongguk pursed his lips and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small tin of Vaseline that he kept with him at all times, thanking his lucky stars that he had a tendency to get chapped lips in the colder months. He unscrewed the top in one fast motion, setting the tin next to Himchan before looking back to the dancer again. Himchan was trembling a bit and he licked his lips nervously, flashing a small smile at Yongguk.  
  
Yongguk returned the smile – he could feel the dancer's hesitance. His heart clenched in his chest and he felt guilty for seducing the poor boy like this, but Himchan wasn't telling him to stop. He could have pushed him away before, Yongguk had given him plenty of opportunities, but here he was, sitting before Yongguk on the bar counter with spread legs and parted lips. They'd already come this far. Neither of them could stop now.  
  
Yongguk let his jeans fall to his ankles, kicking them aside before pressing his lips to Himchan's neck again, one of his hands snaking over the younger's hips to his scantily-clad crotch. Himchan let out a low moan as Yongguk started to palm him gently, trailing his lips down Himchan's neck, over his collarbones and chest. The dancer wrapped his legs around the older's waist, his head lolling back as Yongguk's tongue flicked over one of his nipples.  
  
"Yongguk, please don't tease me..." Himchan peeked back down at Yongguk, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.  
  
"I can't help it. Your body is gorgeous," Yongguk whispered, his voice low. He was getting impatient and he knew that the front of his underwear was damp with precum but he couldn't stop himself. He loved to drag things out, to make his partner go crazy with lust until they both couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to hear Himchan beg to be fucked; he wanted to see the lust in Himchan's dark eyes, he wanted to feel his neediness in every touch.  
  
"It hurts," Himchan whimpered, bucking his hips into Yongguk's touch as one arm wrapped around his neck. "It hurts, hyung, please make it stop hurting..."  
  
Yongguk hissed, his cock twitching in his boxers as he palmed Himchan a little firmer, a shiver running down his spine as he felt how hard the younger boy was. He slipped his hand into Himchan's G-string, deciding that he'd had enough of it. The material wasn't all that thick...  
  
Yongguk retracted his hand, ghosting his fingertips to Himchan's hip, gently fingering the thin strap of material there. With one quick snap of both hands, the material gave way and broke. Himchan gasped. Yongguk smirked. He pulled the severed G-string down Himchan's leg, letting it hang there as the dancer sat completely exposed, his legs wrapping tighter around Yongguk's waist.  
  
Yongguk's eyes raked over Himchan's naked body, licking his lips as he swiftly removed his own boxers. He reached for the tin of Vaseline and coated two of his fingers in it, glancing up at the dancer before pressing a finger to Himchan's entrance. The younger moaned shakily, tilting Yongguk's chin up to kiss him messily. Yongguk took that as a positive sign and carefully pushed his finger into Himchan's warmth, his other arm wrapping loosely around the dancer's torso. Himchan pulled away from Yongguk's lips, gasping a little as he felt the intrusion.  
  
"Shit," he hissed, wriggling around in place. Yongguk looked up at him, keeping the digit still for a few seconds before leaning closer to nip his earlobe, voice low as he whispered into Himchan's ear.  
  
"I can feel how tight you are..." he licked his lips, smirking a little at the visible shudder that ran down Himchan's spine. "You’re a little tease, you know that? Your cock is leaking for me, you can't wait to be fucked can you?" He began thrusting his finger into Himchan slowly, his other hand snaking down the dancer's side, wrapping his fingers around Himchan's erect cock. He started to pump the younger boy slowly as Himchan writhed beneath him.  
  
"Fuck, Yongguk no... no more teasing..." Himchan whimpered, resting his head on Yongguk's shoulder as he moaned quietly. Yongguk paid him no mind, slowly inserting a second finger into Himchan a few seconds later. Himchan tensed at the stretch but kept still, pouring his trust into the older man as he brushed his lips over Yongguk's broad shoulders.  
  
Yongguk thrust his fingers slowly into Himchan. When he curled them upwards, Himchan let out a muffled cry, pushing back against Yongguk's touch. He gently sunk his teeth into Yongguk's neck, sucking of the skin softly as the older man scissored his fingers inside Himchan.  
  
"I want you so bad, Himchan..." Yongguk hissed, eyes squeezing shut as the dancer nibbled his neck. His hand worked over Himchan's cock a little harder and the younger boy keened loudly against Yongguk's shoulder, his breathing becoming labored.  
  
"Fuck... hyung, please fuck me," Himchan whimpered breathlessly, trembling in place. "I'm so hard, I need to feel you..."  
  
"Say it again," Yongguk growled, retracting his hand from Himchan's cock as he reached for the Vaseline. He coated his fingers before carefully slicking his erection.  
  
Himchan whined, dragging his lips to Yongguk's earlobe. He nibbled the flesh, his hot breath ragged in Yongguk's ear.  
  
"Fuck me, hyung," Himchan whispered again, trailing his hands over the muscles in the older man's chest as his legs tightened around Yongguk's waist once again. "Make me cum."  
  
Yongguk gritted his teeth at Himchan's words, retracting his fingers from Himchan's entrance to place them on the dancer's lithe hips. He dug his nails in gently, glancing up at Himchan through glazed eyes. Himchan gazed back at him, lips parted. Yongguk took a moment to register how gorgeous the younger boy looked completely exposed and vulnerable.  
  
"You're like a porcelain doll," he muttered quietly, lining the blunt tip of his cock against Himchan's entrance. "Sure hope I don't break you."  
  
Himchan sucked in a pained breath as Yongguk pushed into him slowly, entering him in one go. His legs tightened around the older's waist and he dug his nails into Yongguk's back, breathing heavily.  
  
Yongguk shushed him, pressing soft kisses against the younger's neck to reassure him. He couldn't help but groan at the tightness surrounding him.  
  
"It hurts," Himchan whispered, his face flushed. He hid his face against Yongguk's neck again, trying to conceal the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away," Yongguk whispered as he gently started to thrust into Himchan, his arms wrapping tightly around the dancer’s abdomen. "It'll feel good, I promise. Do you trust me?"  
  
Himchan wasn't sure if he completely trusted the stranger whom he'd met less than an hour ago but he nodded anyway, wrapping both his arms around Yongguk's neck, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as he tried to hold back his cries.  
  
Yongguk trailed a hand down Himchan's thigh as he sped up his pace just a little, gently kissing Himchan's neck and shoulder. The younger moaned softly, digging his nails into Yongguk's shoulder blades which only spurred Yongguk on more.  
  
"Hyung..." Himchan squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering against Yongguk's skin. Yongguk couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure.  
  
"You feel so good," Yongguk growled quietly, shifting Himchan a little so that he could thrust with more ease. "You're so tight, Himchan..."  
  
At the change in position, Himchan let out a loud, guttural moan, his back arching. He clawed at Yongguk's shoulder blades, brushing his lips up Yongguk's neck and along his jawline. Yongguk groaned quietly, hearing the change in Himchan's moans.  
  
"Do that again," Himchan whispered, running a hand through the back of Yongguk's hair, gripping the strands tightly.  
  
Yongguk almost pulled out of Himchan completely before slamming back in, hitting the same spot. Himchan moaned Yongguk's name loudly, bowing his head. The sound sent a shiver down Yongguk's spine and something in him snapped. He crushed his lips to the dancer's in a heated kiss, his thrusts becoming stronger as he slid his hand under the top of Himchan's thighs.  
  
"Yongguk..." Himchan whimpered against the older's lips, kissing Yongguk back urgently as a sweat broke out over his body, his cheeks flushed.  
  
Yongguk suddenly pulled away from the kiss, pressing his lips to Himchan's ear.  
  
"Hold on..."  
  
He lifted Himchan off the bar counter, still sheathed inside him and carried him back over to the couch, laying him down and pinning his hips against the soft material. Himchan spread his legs wider, gazing up at the older man in awe.  
  
Yongguk gazed back down at him before nipping the dancer's lower lip, starting to move inside Himchan again at a slow but deep pace. Himchan keened loudly with each thrust, trying to buck his hips back up against the older's, desperate for more friction.  
  
"Hyung..." Himchan let out a cry, tangling a hand in Yongguk's hair. He pulled tightly at the strands and Yongguk hissed, his thrusts becoming quicker. He started to feel a familiar knotting sensation in his stomach but he gritted his teeth, trying to fight it.  
  
Yongguk moaned Himchan's name quietly, grasping the dancer's slim wrists; he pinned them above the dancer’s head with one hand. Himchan struggled weakly, his blond hair stuck to his damp forehead. Each time Yongguk thrust into the younger boy, Himchan whimpered, his lips parting. Yongguk could tell that Himchan was getting close and he pressed his face against the dancer's neck, sucking on the skin softly. Himchan writhed underneath Yongguk, his eyes squeezing shut as his head lulled to the side.  
  
"Yongguk... hyung I'm close..." Himchan panted, arching his back as his heartbeat sped up. Squeezing Himchan's wrists in one hand, Yongguk traced his other down Himchan's sides and between their bodies, wrapping it around Himchan's leaking cock. He smirked as the younger boy's face screwed up in pleasure, a lewd moan sounding from the back of his throat.  
  
"Does that feel good?" Yongguk purred in Himchan's ear, his voice husky. "You're such a good boy, Himchan."  
  
Himchan whined loudly, bucking his hips desperately against Yongguk's hand as the older male pumped him in time to his thrusts.  
  
It didn't take long for Himchan to reach his climax with a loud moan of Yongguk's name, his body trembling as he came in thick ropes over his abdomen. The sight made Yongguk hiss quietly under his breath and he followed straight after, his thrusts sloppy as he rode out his orgasm, mind buzzing in ecstasy.  
  
Yongguk slumped against Himchan when he came down from his high, breathing in shallow pants as he littered the dancer's neck with kisses. Himchan lay below him, eyes half-lidded as he silently gazed up at Yongguk, nonchalantly running his hand over the smooth skin of Yongguk's back.  
  
Yongguk pulled out of Himchan slowly, groaning at the feeling. He chewed on his lip, pulling away from the dancer to inspect the mess they'd made. His torso was splattered with cum and his discarded clothes littered the room, Himchan's ruined G-string hanging off the side of the couch. Just as he was about to pick it up, Himchan sat up and reached for it, holding it in his hands with a wounded expression.  
  
"This was my favorite one." He sighed, glancing at Yongguk.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yongguk smirked, snatching it out of Himchan's hand, ignoring his protests. "Do you mind if I keep this?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Whatever," Himchan shrugged, wriggling from underneath Yongguk to stand up. He scoped the area, retrieving his clothes from around the room, dressing hurriedly while Yongguk watched him, taking in his vulnerable state; Himchan's hair was messed and his makeup was ruined but Yongguk could swear that he'd never seen anyone so perfect in his entire life. He grinned as he fetched his own clothes. Himchan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Yongguk tried and failed to keep the smirk off his face.  
  
Himchan stared at him for a few seconds longer before sighing, running a hand through his hair and wiping under his eyes, trying to fix his appearance.  
  
"Okay... well, if that's everything then I guess I'll be going. Gotta get my shit together before my boss finds out what happened here."  
  
Yongguk leaned against the wall, eyeing the dancer as he turned around to leave.  
  
"Himchan."  
  
Himchan stopped, inclining his head in Yongguk's direction. "Hm?"  
  
"Do you... mind if I see you again? In a more relaxed setting next time," Yongguk ran his hand through the back of his hair a little nervously.  
  
Himchan gazed at him before suddenly breaking into a warm smile, his eyes shining.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
